Breen (Species)
As a prominent member of the Breen, they are one of several planets in the confederacy along with the Amoniri, Fenrisal, Paclu and Vironat. Physical Characteristics Known as having dark skin and wide, green eyes, as well as white hair, the Silwaan have a Vulcanoid appearance. The Silwaan are impervious to telepaths. They have an average life span of 120 years for females, 50-60 for the males and 150 years for their neutral gender known as the Silwa. Males often do not die of natural causes as they continue to get more and more aggressive with age do to increased hormone levels. Some males, may choose to castrate themselves, allowing a similiar life span to that of their female counterparts. They resemble the Andorian, sans the antennae and with pointed ears. They are accustomed to a cold climate and environment. Reproduction/Marriage The male lifespan is very short, with highly fertile females who can have up to four husbands due to the male Sil’waan males high mortality rates because of their aggressive tendencies. Their gestation is approximately six months. A woman will have children with a husband until she has provided one of each gender. The female lactates and looks after the child until they child is six months old. While not mandatory, most choose to have a child every 5 years to ease the burden on the Silwa and because the females are still required to serve in the military until they are 40 years old. They are fertile into their 60s. Naming Traditions All females’ first names are a feminized version of the father’s core name (ex. Father – Osh, Daughter Osha), the daughter will always take the mother’s last name (ex. Mother – Let, Daughter, Osha Let). This holds true only to the first daughter born. Any daughters after may have a feminized mix of the parents, with the mother’s last name. All males have a core name with a prefix denoting the first letter of their mothers name (Ex. Father – A’Vor, Mother – Urva, Son – U’Vor). Therefore, we can speculate that A’Vor’s mother’s name began with an A, while “Vor” is the core name. A male child will keep the same last name as his father. (Ex Father – A’Vor Osh, Son – U’Vor Osh). After the first name, the names are a mix of the parents. All Silwa usually take the last name of their father as their first name. (Ex. Father - A’vor Osh, Sil’Waan – Dhe Tyl, Child – Osh Tyl). They will take on the last name of neither parent, but the elder Silwa that is their caregiver. This applies only to the first born, others afterwards may be named anything they wish for a first name. *The only known Breen is Osha Let. NOTE: Uncertain where photo came from and do not intend to infringe on rights. If you own this photo, please contact me so I can give proper referal or remove it. Military Information At the age of 10, they are placed into a military training school from what they previously called “elementary.” The military academy doubles as a Terran known highschool but once they graduate are enlisted officers. All Silwaan’s, excluding the Silwa themselves, must join the Breen military for a minimum of thirty years, able to leave at age 40. Category:Species Information